School Regulations
In order to maintain the proper implementation of History Recreation, the Testament Union devises a set of rules and regulations which acts as a strict guideline for students and academies throughout the Harmonic Divine States. This article lists down an incomplete list of regulations currently implemented by the Testament Union. List of School Regulations 'Article 1' The academy is an organization that exists for promoting peace and development, protection, and prevention of dominant rule. It holds the highest authority above all, in any area. 'Article 4' The head representative of the academy will serve dual roles: as the “Chancellor” in charge of security detail, and the “Student Council President” in charge of politics. Under him are the Chancellor’s Board and the Student Council. 'Article 5' No student contentions or disputes are allowed during school events. 'Article 7' Should the members of the Chancellor’s Board and Student Council be absent or otherwise are unable to represent, students are allowed to open a special student assembly. Decisions made here are henceforth the Academy’s. 'Article 9' In solving of intra-Academy and inter-Academy problems, students and students alone are allowed to participate in the resolution of such issues. 'Article 10' In confrontations in student contention, both sides have the right to choose their representatives. *'Addendum:' If the opponent is of a lower rank (i.e. you are of a higher rank), then you are not allowed to refuse an opponent. 'Article 11' During any student contention, any conscious act or deed with the intent of causing harm to normal citizens, or otherwise non-student beings, is strictly prohibited. *'Addendum A:' Futhermore, any conscious act or deed with the intent of causing harm or damage to private or public property is strictly prohibited. *'Addendum B:' With regards to potential property damage, private or public, citizens are allowed to take defensive action only within their own jurisdiction (i.e. their own property). 'Article 12' If in the case of an Academy having an inter-Academy dispute, with one Academy seeking a duel, those qualified to respond to their challenge have an obligation to do so. 'Article 21' In neutral zones, members of the Chancellor’s Board and the Student Council are not allowed to attack other Academies without due reason or justification. 'Article 22' In neutral zones, members of the Chancellor’s Board and the Student Council are allowed to engage in negotiations with other Academies. 'Article 105' As protected territories, all Academies are allotted their own tertiary, aquatic, and aerial spaces. *'Sentence 1:' Protected territories of Academies are based on areas designated by the Testament Writings and on Earth Pulse connections. 'Article 120' *'Sentence 1:' In times of peace, the right to manage and control traffic and communication is under the jurisdiction of the Academy. It is in charge of management and maintenance. *'Sentence 2:' All traffic and communication management of Academies is based on the designated areas from the Testament Writings; this applies to other areas as well. 'Article 207' Countries that are conducting History Recreation are allowed to receive support against other countries that try to intervene. *'Sentence 1:' Furthermore, such countries conducting History Recreation are also allowed to receive support, if the objective is History Recreation. 'Article 347' It is forbidden to go against past articles already written in the Testaments. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Terminology Category:Educational System